Field of the Invention
The present invention generally contemplates a system for sensing and identifying electrical signals from inciting atrial and/or ventricular electrical impulses which would otherwise result in paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia [an excessively rapid heart rhythm which can result from either reentry of the electrical impulse within the atrioventricular node or reentry of the electrical impulse between the atria and ventricles using the atrioventricular node for antegrade (atria to ventricles) conduction and an anomalous atrioventricular connection for retrograde (ventricles to atria) conduction] and for delivering critically timed electrical stimuli to the atrial or ventricular cardiac muscle to induce an aborting atrial or ventricular electrical impulse, respectively, for aborting the initiation of such tachycardia.